lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The simpsons hit and run 666 part 3
one day I was watching quality television but then I was hungry. my dog came in and said "WOOF YOU SHOULD ORDER SOME PIZZA FROM MCDONALDS!!" and then hyper realistic poop came out of her ass. i agreed so i went and called mcdonald. mr mcdonald came on the line, "WELCOME TO MAC AND DONALD, WAHT YOU WANT??" i asked him for a cheese pizza because pepperonis are gross EWWWWW!!! he said "WE WILL SEND PIZZA TO HOUSE NOW BYE!!!" It took 666 years to come, and then the pizza came but something was wrong. the pizza man looked like HOMER SIMPSONS!!! he was wearing a ronald mcdonald costume and he was covered in hyper realistic pizza dough and hamburger meat. "HI I AM HOMER SIMPSONS FROM FAMILY GUY, IM VERY FAMOUS!!" he throw the pizza on my couch and ran out. i went to open the pizza but... IT WAS GONE!!! so i just went to the bathroom to take a shit but then the PIZZA was on the walls!!! the pizza had a HYPER RELEASTIC FACE!!! and it talked to me1!!!! "I AM THE PIZZA MAN!!!! YOURRR NEXTTT!!!!" and then it vomited HYPER RELESTIC PIZZA SAUCE EVERYWHERE!!! i threw holy water at the pizza and then it vomitted out a vhs tape labed "THE SIMPSON LOST EPISODE DO NOT WATCH OR DIEEE!!!" i t was written in red shaprpie, i couldn't read it because it looked so crude so i skipped down stairs and tried shoving the vhs tape in my dvd player and fail. then my dog's doodoo morphed into a vhs player so i plugged it in and watched the vhs. the simpsons intro started but it was HYPER REALISTIC!!! AND DID THE MACERENA DANCE AT THE END!!! I WAS SCARED BECAUSE NORMALLY THE INTRO ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HYPER RELISTIC!!! then it told me to SUBCRIBE TO A CHANNEL!!! I WAS SO SCARED BECAUSE IT DOESN'T NORMALLY TELL YOU TO SUBSCRIVE!! the episde then started and it started with homer eating pizza, it loked like the PIZZA I SAW IN REAL IFE!!! then the pizza grew a FACE and said to homer "I AM WILL RUIN YOU!!! FUCK!!" I was SHAKING because pizza would NEVER say bad word!!! then the pizza pulled out a SHOTGUN and SHOT HOMER in the groin!!! and HYPER RELESTIC BLOOD CAME OUT!!!! then there was a knock on my door it was the pizza man from earlier but he had HYPER RELISTIC EYES!!! and then he touched me and I DIED!!! thank god that was a nightmare, i went downstairs to get a can of pringles and i went to the telivison but then A SCARY PRINGLE ADVERT POPPED OUT ON THE TV!!! and then he VOMITTED HYPER RELISTIC BLOOD AND RED CHUNKS OF MEAT FROM HIS MOUTH!!! i am now a ghost thats how im writing this but then luigi SUCKED ME INTO THE VACUMM and now im died. Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Trollpasta Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG